Typically, there is known a multi-display apparatus for displaying a single image (still image or a moving image) via a plurality of display devices.
Moreover, there is known an image processor which performs image display control with respect to a portion of an image as a target focused for display.
Consider the case of performing image display control with respect to a portion in an image as the target focused for display. In that case, if the image is displayed on a multi-display apparatus and if the target image focused for display (e.g. a human face) appears on a cut line formed between the display screens of displays (i.e., appears on a joint between two displays), then that portion in focus breaks off at that position thereby making it less visible.